


Routine

by madwomans



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwomans/pseuds/madwomans
Summary: Izumo and Rin's routine at home.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I wanted to work on. I wanted to create what I thought Rin and Izumo would be like living together. Criticism is welcomed.

The sun’s ray peaked through the light pink curtains; casting the pair in a warm glow. Izumo pulled her partner closer, nuzzling her face into his back. Her partner stirred, he blinked his eyes blearily. He craned his head up and looked over to the white night stand above him. Their alarm clock read 7:18 am. He looked down to where Kuro rested in-between his and Izumo’s leg. He had gone to bed earlier than his eyebrows and she must have let Kuro in when she got home. He smiled softly. She hated it when he called her that. He debated on remaining in bed or getting up and preparing breakfast for the both of them. He pursed his lips in thought. Get up or stay? His thoughts started to trail off, he could feel her little puffs of breath on his shirtless back. He decided that he would get up and cook. She would be up by the time breakfast was finished. He carefully took her hand, lifted it up and slowly inched away from Izumo. He then reached up, grabbed his pillow and gently placed it where he was moments earlier. He kissed her hand then carefully placed it over the pillow. She pulled the pillow close just as he let go. He smiled adoringly at her. He got up and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Their apartment was small but it was home. They had been together for four years since…he shakes the somber thoughts away. No sense in worrying about what did and what did not happen. Besides he thinks to himself turning over to look at where he had left the door room opened. Everything worked out in the end. He began to rummage through the fridge. There was still miso soup left from last night…or maybe an omelette? On cue his stomach rumbled. Omelette it is then. He grabbed the eggs, ham and cheese from the fridge.  
Breakfast was done. The only thing missing was Izumo. Rin stretched out and looked at the time on the microwave. “8:20 am better go and wake her up.” He muttered. He entered their tiny room. Izumo still clung to his pillow; he smiled softly at the sight. Kuro lay stretched out closer to Rin’s side of the bed. Rin kneeled beside the bed and took a moment to study her face. Kuro turned to look at Rin, got up to stretch and then jumped off the bed. Kuro had an uncanny sense of when Rin wanted to be alone with Izumo. Rin took the pillow from her. She opened her red wine-colored eyes and met his dark, unfathomable blue eyes. She was aware and had been awake for about 15 minutes. 

“Morning, Rin.” She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. “Good morning babe.” He went to stand up, she opened her eyes and grabbed the hem of his boxers. He smirked “the food will get cold eyebrows.” Her face dropped from indignant pleading to annoyance. “I’m coming.” She grumbled throwing the comforter off. Rin walked into the hall and as soon as he was out of eyeshot he exhaled “aww man. She’s really too cute.”  
She had put on Rin’s sweatshirt. They kept the ac going throughout the summer. It didn’t matter if it was cold in the morning. They tried to keep the apartment as cool as possible because heat in the summer was hell for the three tenants. It was easier to get warm then it was to cool down mused Izumo. She looked at Rin and smirked. After all she had her demon boyfriend to warm her up at night when she needed it the most. “What?” asked Rin mouth full of food. “Nothing.” She smiled smugly. He glowered at his girlfriend.

Rin placed the last clean dish away. Izumo sat at the coffee table in the living room reading a new issue of Kimi-Monogatari. “How was last night?” he inquired. She distractedly replied “Shiemi and Paku were falling on their face toward the end of it so I took them home.” He frowned “You could have called me I would’ve met you or you could’ve stayed over at their place.” She turned to him and her gaze softened. “I didn’t want to wake you. You haven’t been sleeping well.” She looked away shyly “besides I don’t like sleeping without you.” His angered expression faded as soon as the words left her mouth. He sighed loud dropping down behind her. He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close. “Stubborn.” He murmured into her neck. She huffed in indignation. He chuckled. Izumo returned to her manga. Rin half-heartedly read along with her. 

The day was nice and warm. Izumo pulled Rin’s hand around as they wandered about the shopping center. Izumo liked picking up little trinkets. Rin stayed close and even when she let go of his hand to examine an item of interest he was sure not to stray from her side. Izumo took one glance around the store. She turned and grabbed Rin’s hand. “Done?” he asked. “Yeah I don’t see anything I like.” Rin began to guide her to the exit. “Wait.” Izumo asked. She walked over to where the bracelets were set on display. She grabbed one and turned to Rin. “Wait for me outside. I’ll be right out.” Rin nodded and went out to wait for Izumo. Izumo came out of the store smiling; she asked “Give me your hand.” Rin held out his hand. Izumo tied the braided bracelet onto Rin’s wrist. Rin lifted his wrist to eye level. Staring back at him was a silver owl sitting on a branch. With a toothy grin he enveloped Izumo in a giant bear hug. “Thanks babe.” She beamed. His joy was very contagious. 

They had come home and finished eating dinner. Izumo was washing the last of their supper dishes. Rin had made sukiyaki. Kuro scratched at the balcony window. Rin got up and opened it for the familiar. Kuro jumped from the balcony down into the alley, leaving Rin and Izumo alone for the night. Izumo placed the last bowl away in the cupboard. Rin approached her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin rested on her shoulder. Izumo gently swayed her and Rin side to side. “Bath time?” he asked. Her face flushed. “Yes.”


End file.
